Titans Evolution: Rise of the Machines
by djghostwriter18
Summary: The mission was simple: Get the ruby and return home. So why are they now telling him to stay with the Teen Titans? And just how will he survive playing Cyber Monkeys Unlimited all the time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or X-Men Evolution. The plot and OCs, all mine though. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Titans Evolution: Rise of the Machines

**Chapter One: Titans Tomorrow Pt. I**

The four teens lounged around the large room, two playing a video game on a large screen while the other two watched.

The first was Rory Grayson Wayne. He had his father's black, spiky hair with his mother's green eyes. He was quite thankful that he looked more human than his Tameran side. He was the leader of the new Teen Titans, and unlike his teammates, took the job beyond serious at points. He was the new Robin.

Sitting to his immediate right was Connor Harper, alias, Speedy. He had orange spiky hair and coal gray eyes. He, like the girl to his right, enjoyed fighting every now and again but loved to wind down and relax every now and again. And on this perfect Saturday morning, he would defeat said girl in a game of Cyber Monkeys Unlimited.

The said girl competing in the mindless, primate-fighting video game had her dark hair pulled into a ponytail. Her brown complexion went well with her brown eyes, though at the moment, her shouting would give someone the wrong idea of her. She was Kayla Stone, also known as, Hornet. Due to her super-strength that could only be rivaled by Rory's, her competitive nature had gone through several of team counseling so she would not destroy, yet another, controller whenever she lost.

The last girl that sat at Kayla's right, sitting crossed legged, was Rachel Logan or Neko. Her silky dark blue hair was worn down and her green eyes focused on the mirth of the video game. The usually quiet girl watched her friends play with a smile. She made the fourth member of the new Teen Titans and was by far the most mature, sometimes ending debates or arguments between her other three teammates. Fortunately, she did not have to do that today.

Or so she thought.

"Ha! Game!" and with that, Connor stood up, holding his hands up in victory. "Best two out of three series goes to me!"

"What? No! You cheated!" Kayla accused.

"Give it up cyber-nerd! When it comes to battling with monkeys, I own you!" Connor replied.

Rachel sighed. "Connor, maybe it's best if you didn't rub it in like that. A loss is still a loss, even if you don't rub it in."

"Yeah, but a win isn't a win if I don't show it." Connor replied. "Isn't that right Rory?"

"I want the winner." Rory said. "That's all."

"Well grab the controller and get ready to-" Connor's words was cut off with a blaring alarm and the flashing of red lights.

"Titans, trouble." Rory said.

* * *

Jump City…

His father used to talk about this place a lot. Back when he did not care to listen. Now he just stared at the town in a mixture of excitement and hatred. He was excited because it was a new life in a new city. He was disgusted because it was a city that shunned his father.

Then again, he was the son of Red X.

Yes, James Logan Wayne was the son of the famed thief. His mother, however, was actually one of the quote 'good guys' at one point of time. Her name was Laura Wayne née Kinney. She was a mutant, where he got his powers from, sort of. While he did possess claws in each hand and foot, there was a different number. He held three Adamantium-covered claws in his arms and two claws in each foot. He had heightened senses of sight, smell, and sound, and also could sense immediate danger. His healing factor allowed small scrapes and cuts to heal almost instantly, but that did not mean the same thing for deep gashes or broken bones.

Those thoughts aside, James stared at the city once more. His objective was clear, grab the ruby and come home. He sighed heavily. SHIELD was so annoying sometimes.

The black haired teen stared off of the roof in search for the ruby. His dark green eyes scanned the area carefully, being able to see things at great distances in full detail. He could see people talking and actually heard their conversation whenever he focused on one particular group.

"Where is it?" James questioned himself.

An explosion caused the boy to lose concentration. He turned his eyes to the area of the explosion.

"Bingo." James said as he began hopping from roof to roof to the area.

* * *

_"What's going on?"_ Kayla groaned as she heard Rory's voice over the communicator. She slowly got to her feet and looked around. She was now in a dark blue and white striped suit that resembled her mother's, a gauntlet on each hand.

_"Kayla, answer me."_ Rory said.

"I'm fine." Kayla finally replied. "There are two of them headed towards the East."

_"I'm on it."_ Connor responded.

_"Titans, move in fast!"_ Rory gave the order.

"Be careful," Kayla said as she began flying after the two. "One of them can create explosions in the palm of her hand."

_"Right!"_ the other three titans said.

Kayla sighed. The mysterious duo just had to ruin a perfect Saturday. She would never get to get her revenge on Connor for earlier.

* * *

Rachel looked around. She felt very distant and cold two things that only foretold bad events. Looking to her right, she watched a figured land on the floor silently. He wore a white and red jumpsuit with a mask that covered the top portion of his face, two "ears" projecting on the sides of his head.

"Stop right there." Rachel said, gaining the intruder's attention. "Who are you and where is the ruby?"

James sighed. "Great…" James then pointed to the mysterious girl. She was cloaked in a purple hooded cloak, white shirt, and purple skirt. "I'm looking for the same thing. So if you know anything, tell me now."

Rachel stood in a defensive position.

"I'm not telling you anything." Rachel said before transforming into a large gorilla.

"A shape-shifter…" James said to himself before the girl- gorilla- came towards him. James easily rolled away from her, thanks to his enhanced agility, and glared at her. "I'm not in the mood for this. Where is the Ruby of Rah?"

Rachel launched for James again, transforming into an anaconda as she did so. James was taken by surprise as she wrapped around him. James struggled with her for a moment before letting his claws out slightly in his left hand. Not enough to mortally stab her, but enough to cause her to let her grip go. When she did, he slipped out of the hold and retracted the blade.

"Well, if it isn't James?" James turned to see two teens his age behind him. One of them was his former classmate, Evelyn Nelson, known as Boomer. The second was her renegade and wanted boyfriend, Vernon Howards, most famously known as Blaze.

"I should've known that you two would be behind this." James said. "Now, where is the ruby?"

"Why? Does daddy want it?" Evelyn mocked.

James gave a low growl. His father, a SHIELD agent, was also the closest thing Evelyn had to a father. Unfortunately, she used him to gain information from the corporation and left with Vernon.

"You'll find out soon enough." James said extending the blades in his arms to their fullest lengths, disregarding the small pain that accompanied it. "I'm taken you both in right now!"

Rachel transformed back into herself and watched the three mutants battle. The boy she had fought earlier, who she found out was James, fought the two with quite the discipline, despite his anger. However, the second boy seemed to be just as compose and skilled as the one in the mask.

Vernon flipped over James. "Alright Boomer, do it!"

"Right!" came the girl's reply before throwing small green orbs at James.

James felt his skin crawl and the world slowing down a bit. The attack was coming from behind him. He knew that he could dodge some of it, but not all. All in all, this was going to hurt.

Rachel covered her ears as the balls exploded.

"That was easy." Vernon said before looking at Rachel. "Oh great, it's another one of them Titans. What to do with this one?"

"Fry her." Evelyn said.

Vernon's hands became encased with flames.

"As you wish." he replied.

Rachel began dodging the fireballs Vernon threw at her. She jumped into the air and became a fly, something small enough to be unseen yet fast enough to dodge the attacks.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Vernon asked.

"You should worry about me!" came James reply before he landed a bone-shattering punch on Vernon. The older boy flew into a wall and fell onto his knees. "That's from the institute. And this," James's claws shot out again. "This is just because I don't like you."

"Leave him alone!" Evelyn said throwing more of the green balls at James. James began flipped and twirled away from the attacks. "Stay still Talon!"

James ran for Evelyn and jumped in the air. Rachel watched this as he spun, one of those metal blades coming from his foot now. The blade slashed at Evelyn's face, but the cut was superficial if anything.

James landed on the ground and looked over his shoulder at the stunned Evelyn. He has never harmed her before now.

"You… You cut me!" Evelyn said.

"I should've done more." James said. "Now stop being stupid and hand me the ruby."

Vernon laughed. "You must be stupid. Do you know how much this thing is worth? Millions! And you think we're going to just give it up to you?"

James turned towards Vernon.

"You think I'm playing, don't you?" James said. Vernon stood up. "Come on. Give me your best shot."

"With pleasure." the fire-wielder said before firing a large blast of fire towards James.

Rachel, now in the form of her normal human form, watched in awe as the boy dodged by jumping onto the ceiling. James claws were embedded into the ceiling, keeping him suspended, his legs pulling and holding Evelyn over the stream of fire. After the attack, James flung the girl towards the other mutant before flipping onto the ground.

"Is that the best you got?" James asked.

"You were lucky that I didn't want to harm Boomer," Vernon responded. "Now you get to see why they call me Blaze!"

Something caught Rachel's eye.

"Connor, no!" she called but to no avail.

James's whole world seemed to stop. Arrow coming from being him and a large surge of flames headed in front of him. Dodging up took the arrow into a leg, causing him to fall into the flames. Dodging left or right did not justice to the fire. Once more, this was going to hurt. James covered himself as the fire attack knocked him backwards.

"One of them is down." Connor, Speedy outfit, said. "Robin, Hornet, the other two are yours."

"We're on it." Rory said flying towards Evelyn and Vernon.

"I got them." Evenly said, throwing two larger explosions at Rory and Kayla.

"Take this!" Rory said firing a large red star-bolt at one of the explosions.

This resulted in a large explosion that knocked Rory and Kayla backwards. The light from the explosion was good enough for Vernon to make a wall of flames and escape.

"Rory, Kayla, are you two okay?" Connor asked coming to them.

"Yeah…" Rory said before eying the unconscious James. "Take him in. I want answers."

"I'm on it." Connor said.

Rory looked at Rachel. "Hey, are you okay?"

"…" Rachel was speechless at first but shook her head. "Yes."

* * *

She was by. The shape-shifter from earlier was standing near him. He knew this without hearing or seeing her. She just had a unique scent of lilacs.

Opening his eyes, James found himself tied on a chair. He knew his mask was off of him because it sat on the table near him.

"Where am I?" James asked Rachel.

"Titans Tower," she answered. "Who are you and what were you doing after the Ruby of Rah?"

"You're making a mistake. I need to go find Evelyn and Vernon fast." James said. "Untie me!"

"Not until we get what we want out of you." Rory said walking into the room with the other two members. "Who are you?"

James sighed. "What do you want to know, my real name or codename. The choice is yours, Rory."

Rory's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Answering your first question, I'm an agent in training for SHIELD." James said. "They call me Talon."

"Talon? That's a dumb name. Why do they call you that?" Connor asked.

"Step closer and I'll show you." James threatened, hoping he could stab the other boy in the throat with a claw from his foot.

"Where's the ruby?" Rory asked.

James looked at him. "I wouldn't know that because I was blasted by a river of fire."

"But you're healed." Rachel said. "How is that?"

"I'm a mutant like you. Or metahuman," James replied. "Whichever one you want to go by."

"I'm half-alien." Rory said.

"I was talking to her." James said nodding his head towards Rachel. "I already know about you, Rory, and your mother, Starfire."

"How do you know that information?" Rory asked angrily.

"I just told you," James said just as angered. "I'm an agent in training! I read your file!"

"Why?" Rory shouted.

James sighed, calming himself down. "Because I'm your cousin. My real name is James Logan Wayne." Rory opened his mouth. "Listen Birdbrain, I really don't have time to explain that. Right now, the real thieves are out there with the ruby. I have to get that ruby."

"Why is that?" Kayla said. "What's so important about the ruby?"

"Legend has it that it's a piece of many to resurrect some old strong guy." James said. "That's all I know."

There was a moment of silence as the Teen Titans looked at one another.

"Don't worry. We have one of the pieces already." James said.

"Who do you work for?" Rory asked.

"Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division, or better known as, SHIELD." James said. "We're a security from all threats, especially world-ending threats."

"Well, we don't know them." Rory said. "So until then, you're going to be with us until we get all we want from you. Starting with who your parents are."

"Classified." James replied.

"I said who-"

"Classified." James repeated. "No matter how you pick and pry about it, I'm not giving you that information. You either believe me or not, and seeing that I'm the agent and you're just some wannabe hero, I say that I have a lot more credibility than you."

Rory made a move towards James, but Kayla stopped him.

"Who were those two back there?" Connor asked.

"Evelyn and Vernon, also known as Boomer and Blaze." James explained. "Evelyn and I grew up together at a place that house a lot of mutants called the Xavier Institute. We were also both part of the SHILED recruitment plan. She lived with me because she was an orphan, but soon became involved with Blaze." James's eyes were now on an invisible object on the ground. "He's a criminal, wanted for robberies and even murder. He somehow seduced her and now the two are the new Bonnie and Clyde. Only with mutant abilities." James looked at Connor. "And I would have subdued them had I not been focused on your arrow."

"Sorry about that man. I kind of overreacted." Connor said with a meek smile.

"We're going to have to work together in order to get them back." Rachel announced. "From the sounds of it, you don't know your way around town, James, and we," Rachel looked at Rory. "Don't know much about these thieves."

"No."

"I won't do it."

After Rory and James, respectively, voiced their opinions, the other three Titans looked at one another.

"He does have some expertise that we need." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but he kind of knows too much about us. Or at least Rory." Kayla said. "I don't know if I believe this SHIELD story."

"Point. But do we really want to chance the fate of the world? We need that ruby." Connor said, gaining a nod from Kayla. "So it's settled. We'll work with you James."

James closed his eyes and began of thinking. He then opened his green eyes and looked at Rory.

"Fine, I'll do it. But remember, this is a SHIELD arrest. When it's done with, apprehend them and I'll call my superiors. Got it?" James said.

"You're in no position to make threats." Rory said.

James crossed his freed arms, revealing to the Titans that he had freed himself a while back. They stared at him in shock and curiosity.

"Deal." Rory finally said.

* * *

Evelyn looked around the small apartment.

"That was close." Evelyn said before looking at Vernon on a laptop. "So what is going on?"

"We have a bidder for four million dollars!" Vernon said excitedly. "He wants to meet tonight atop of Wayne Enterprise."

Evelyn smiled. "Then we'll meet him. Did he say who he was?"

"No. But you know of my don't ask-don't tell policy. As long as we get paid, that's all that matters, right?" Vernon asked.

"Well, there are other things that I would like from you, but the money is good." Evelyn replied coyly.

Vernon smirked. "Baby, we have a whole life together with four million dollars. Whatever you want, I got it."

"I know." Evelyn said with a smile.

* * *

James sat at the coast of the small island, staring at the city from afar. He could hear a group of kids playing, a woman and man arguing about the man's infidelity, and finally a man trying to get people to try a new burger at a restaurant.

His senses brought him to a presence much closer.

"The last time someone tried to sneak up on me, they ended up with a very large gash in their chest." James said. "Seeing as you're a girl, I thought I'd give you a fair warning."

Rachel crossed her arms. "They told me to come out here and get some more information. I didn't choose to do this."

She was lying badly, but she had a feeling James could not tell.

James looked at her. "So you're a shape-shifter, huh? That could become useful in some situations."

"It's not all good." Rachel said. "The longer I stay transformed or the angrier I become, the more like an animal I grow. The same if I become someone who has a strong personality." James nodded slightly. "…I can also read emotions."

"I figured that out some time ago." James said. "That's how you're able to sense people around you."

"Can you?" Rachel asked. "How did you know that I was behind you?"

James pointed to his nose. "Heighten smell. You use lilac-perfume, don't you?" Rachel stood amazed. "No point in denying it. I've already registered it in my mind."

"So this ruby is-"

"You clearly did not come out here to ask about that." James said. "I was listening to them in there and unless I have something to do with Cyber Monkeys Unlimited, they were not worried about me at all."

"…Fine, that's not why I came out here." Rachel said. "Like I said, I'm can use empathy to read emotions. You're a bit indifferent, not like the others. You have compressed happiness and fear, a shell of anger and frustration, and then this stoic coating."

"It's called training. It'll do that to you." James replied.

"You don't trust me, I get that." Rachel said. "Then again, why would I trust someone like you?"

James glared at her. "Is there some point to this or is making me pissed some sort of initiation to this stupid club?"

"No. I came down here to check your motives, to see if we can trust you or not." Rachel answered. "We know little of you, and for all we know, you know just as much about us as you know about Rory."

"…"

Rachel felt a slight wave of guilt from the boy, giving her a silent answer.

"You did?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Part of my mission is to know all variables. Since I was coming here, I had to learn about all of you." James said. "A small background check, nothing in-depth. Rory's different though. Like I said, we're related."

Rachel dropped her arms to her sides. "So what all do you know about us?"

"Your parents and your abilities." James said. "And a small list of enemies. I have to be sure that I know the minimal about each of you before contacting you."

Rachel turned on her heel. "I'm only doing this to protect my friends. You may or may not have a lot of them from wherever you're from, but I surely do and I want to keep them all. Alive."

James nodded as the girl walked away. He turned his attention back to the city and inhaled deeply. Somehow, he still could smell the lilacs. He turned to see no one, though Rachel's scent was as strong as it was minutes ago.

"So she's spying on me, huh?" James said to himself quietly. "Well, two can play that game."

* * *

In the nearby city of Gotham, the redhead commissioner sat at her desk, her brown eyes reading the files on her computer screen.

"So, commissioner by day and detective by night." a voice said from her doorway. "Same old Red."

Barbara Gordon looked up to see the man standing at her doorway. He appeared to be familiar, yet, unfamiliar at the same time. Her mind then replayed what he said instead of what he looked like, and her eyes widened.

"Jason!"

"Of course." Jason Todd Wayne said as he moved into her office, closing her door. "I came for a small visit. Nothing permanent."

"Why are you here?" Barbara asked. "And I mean here as my office, here."

"I came to talk to you." Jason replied. "You're now the commissioner, so you would be able to answer this." Jason's voice then went from amused to serious. "Where is Gizmo?"

"The man with all the tech? Don't know. He went off the radar a couple of months ago. Why?" Barbara said.

Jason sighed. "No reason. It's nothing really."

"Since you're here," Barbara said. "You can help me out with this other guy. A man named Daken or something like that. Killed several of my officers as he went through here."

Jason chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said that he was my brother-in-law?"

The question caused Barbara to choke on her own spit. After regaining her composure, she looked up at Jason.

"He's an assassin, meaning he's here for a reason." Jason said. "He's quite dangerous and one of the few guys that I long to catch." Barbara frowned in confusion. "SHIELD. Long story."

"I should've known you were going to get involved with them." Barbara said.

"Let's just say that once I left Jump City," Jason replied. "I met a lot of people. And said people seemed to change me a bit. But I'm always up for a good prank or two, and I like getting a tip for my jobs."

"I bet." Barbara said. "So how long are you here for?"

"For a day." Jason said. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Sure." Barbara replied. "Now, where should I start?"

* * *

James snuck around the lair quite effortlessly. He followed the smell of lilacs until he found his destination.

Rachel's bedroom.

"I'm going to warn you once," James looked to see Connor standing behind him. "Enter at your own risk. The last time I tried to wake her up, she became a giant bear and pounded on me."

"I'll be in and out before she knows it. Believe me." James said as he extended a claw from his left risk. He began picking with the lock before he grinned. "Open."

To Connor's surprise, James went inside of the room in silence and closed the door behind him.

"Boy, Rachel's going to be pissed." Connor said walking down the hall.

Inside of her room, James could see that it was a normal teenage girl's bedroom, or what the stereotype would be. And because he knew the standard stereotype, he went straight for the dresser with the mirror on it. He paused when his fingers touched something hard. He pulled the book out and smirked.

"Rachel's diary…" James said before scanning the pages quickly. A lesson from the Xavier Institute as well as SHIELD was to be able to scan documents quickly, gaining the most important facts without actually reading it. "Wow…" The door knob twisted. "Great."

Rachel walked into her room. Everything seemed to be in order, but she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. She checked her drawer and found her diary. Still, nothing odd. Then she turned to her closed window.

"I closed the curtains." Rachel muttered to herself before becoming a gray wolf. She began sniffing all over her room before growling. She reverted back to herself. "James!"

Rachel ran out of the room and down the hall and then down the steps. She opened the door to see James and Kayla sitting at the kitchen table, talking.

"You!" Rachel nearly hissed. James and Kayla looked at the seething girl. "You went into my room!"

"Are you sure? You saw me outside, remember? And I did just walk into through the front door." James said and Kayla nodded in concurrence.

"When I found out how, I'll tell you. Just stay out of my room." Rachel said before walking towards the couch.

"Seems as if everyone else has a hard time believing you." Connor said coming into the room. "Don't worry though, they'll warm up. That's just how we are."

"Speak for yourself…" Rory muttered.

"Either way," James said, ignoring Rory's comment. "We're not going to find the ruby here and I couldn't sense them from the shores. We're going to have to scout the city."

Rory sighed. "You're right." Rory revealed his Robin mask. "Kayla, you check out the North section. Connor, the west. I'll check the South and Rachel, the West."

James nodded. "That's good. I'll cover your tracks."

"No." Rory said. "You'll be joining Rachel."

"What?" James asked.

"She's the only one that can sense whenever you're going to betray her. Plus, I doubt that you could beat her." Rory replied. "Titans, let's move!"

James gave a growl.

"Good luck." Connor said moving towards the steps.

* * *

**Character Profie:**** James Logan Wayne**

**Height:** 5'4"

**Weight:** 182 lbs.

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Dark Green

**Codename: **Talon

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Male

**Occupation:** SHIELD agent in-training

**Abilities/Powers:** James is a mutant with accelerate healing. He can heal from generally all kinds of physical wounds such as cuts, burns, and so on. He also can heal from poisons, though not as fast as physical wounds. He can heal from mortally wounds that would have killed an average human, though not as fast as he can heal from minor wounds. Unlike his mother, Laura Wayne, his healing factor can sometimes affect his metabolism and he must eat a hearty meal after healing from a fatal wound.

James's skeleton is also coated with Adamantium, though the reasons of this have not been told to him yet. This makes me much more heavier than a guy with his physiques, though he can endure and press a lot more weight than most teens, although not at superhuman strength. Despite this extra weight, James is also quite agile and with his endurance, can bear the weight that many others (mutant or not) can't.

James has heightened senses. He can see great distances with little strain and can hear at greater distances. His sense of smell allows him to track virtually anyone he has come in contact with, as long as he has registered the person's scent in his head. This allows him to spot hidden dangers or just anyone sneaking up on him. Added with his heightened senses, he can also sense immediate and present danger, similar to that of Spiderman. This allows him to dodge an attack from almost all sides if he is fast enough to do so. If not, he will generally position himself ot take as little as possible damage.

James's forearms stores three dorsal retractable 1' bone-claws that are coated with Adamantium and two claws stored in each foot. Due to their coating of Adamantium, they are virtually indestructable and can cut through almost anything. He experiences pain when extending these claws, which is why he uses them mainly in a pinch. These claws also make it possible for him to scale buildings or ceilings by thrusting his hands and feet into the walls/ceiling.

James has gone through training with SHIELD to the point that he is able to go on field missions. He is an excellent marksman and knows how to use a gun effectively, as well as other weapons such as knives, swords, and darts. He is also a great hand-to-hand fighter, taught by his grandfather James L. Howlett, his father, James T. Wayne, and other SHIELD agents. Due to his enhance senses, James is a great tracker as well, being able to find most criminals faster than the cops and due to his time with SHIELD, James is great at espionage. He has a wide range of criminal skills such as breaking and entering. His time with SHIELD has also taught him how to mask emotions and fight with discipline even with extreme anger/frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here is part two of Titans Tomorrow. Please review if you have any ideas/suggestions about the story.

* * *

Titans Evolution: Rise of the Machines

**Chapter Two: Titans Tomorrow Pt. II**

Now back in costume, James found himself in a similar position, staring at the city from a rooftop. The only thing different was the quiet girl behind him. He had attempted leaving her behind twice, and both times, she caught up to him. So now he figured he was stuck with her until the mission was over.

"No sign of them." James said. "Do you know anywhere else teenagers would go in this city on this part of town?"

"No. The mall is where Rory is." Rachel answered. Rachel looked at the setting sun. "And it's getting late too. They've skipped town."

"Not their style." James said. "The running part is, but not this early. Not when they know that I can see them."

"Whatever." Rachel said before speaking into her communicator. "We got nothing."

_"Ditto."_ Kayla replied.

_"Same here."_ Rory added.

There was a moment of silence.

_"Speedy, come in."_ Rory said. Nothing. _"Connor, this isn't funny."_

_"Speedy isn't here, Robin."_ a new voice said. _"So how about you call back later?"_

"Who is this?" Rachel questioned into the communicator.

_"Zero."_ the voice said. _"And if you want to see your friend, you'll do me a favor. Stay away from my business!"_

_"I'm coming to find you-"_

"Don't do that!" James called into the machine. "Rachel, how fast can you get me across town?"

"What's your problem?" Rachel asked pocketing her communicator.

"Zero… He's dangerous. He killed a friend of mine." James said. Rachel's eyes widened. "Again I ask: How fast can you get me across town?"

* * *

Connor opened his eyes.

He was still in costume, which was good. He found his bow and arrow container on the opposite side of the room. He moved to get them, but something stopped him. A voice.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Show yourself!" Connor demanded. The door to his right opened and an Asian man stepped into the room in an agent suit. "Who are you?"

"Zero. Just plain Zero." Zero answered. "I've read a lot about you, Mr. Harper. You'd be perfect for my team."

"Sorry. I'm already employed." Connor said.

"Pity. Once we acquire the Ruby of Rah, we will be in position to do just about anything. Including wiping out you and your friends." Zero said, putting a hand through his black hair. "Oh well. I guess it is your choice."

"They will find me." Connor said confidently. "And when I get the chance, I'm going to put an arrow right between your eyes."

"What's stopping you?" Zero asked.

Connor fidgeted a bit before moving to his arrows and his bow. He loaded his bow and aimed for Zero.

"I guess it's fair to warn you that I'm actually good at this." Connor said.

"Shoot." Zero replied.

Connor fired the arrow only for Zero to clap his hands on the arrow, stopping it from hitting its target.

"You… How'd you do that?" Connor asked.

"Let's just say that Jade didn't learn everything on her own." Zero said dropping the arrow on the floor. "I'm giving you a choice. Find my ruby or die earlier than I originally planned. The choice is yours."

"Sorry. Not only do I not know where the stupid thing is, but I don't align myself with criminals." Connor said.

Zero pulled a handgun out from behind him and shot Connor in his left leg. The boy yelped in pain and dropped onto the floor while clutching his leg.

"You're okay, for the time. Just know that when I send in a medical team to fix you, I want a new answer." Zero said walking out of the room.

* * *

James looked around.

"He was here." James said.

"Really? Can you tell which way he went?" Kayla asked.

"No." James said. "They were specialist who did this. Good enough to keep his scent to himself."

Rory exhaled. "That's not good." Rory looked at the sunset. "And we still haven't caught those guys from earlier."

"They're not important. We need to get your teammate back." James stated. "Zero has a group of tracking and assassinating specialists. My mom was once hunted by two of the members, who came after me. A friend of mine named Daisy…"

It had been the first time that Rachel could sense anything remotely of sadness from the second Wayne. She realized that Daisy must have been a good friend or lover of James.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Rory said. "Alright team, we have a new mission. Finding Connor."

"I can get a read of his communicator." Kayla said. "Give me a few minutes and I can hack into it no matter where it is."

"If I can pick up just the faintest of his scent, I can also track him." James added.

"You two, do that," Rory said. "Rachel, you and I will fly overhead to see if we can spot something unusual."

"Right." Rachel said before transforming into a hawk and flying off. Rory soon followed her.

"James," Kayla said. "Do you think that they'll hurt Connor?"

James shrugged. "It's not in Zero's option to take a hostage in unless the target is worth more alive than dead. So I'm not a hundred percent sure that he's still alive."

"Then we'd better hurry." Kayla said as she took out her communicator and began to rewire it.

"Sure…" James said.

* * *

Two hours later, it was dark in Jump City. For a pair of teenagers, this was perfect.

"Alright, where is this guy at?" Vernon asked.

"Are you looking for me?" Vernon's hands were quickly shrouded in flames as he saw a man land on the roof. "Now what does a punk kid like you know what to do with a power crystal like that?"

"You must be Gizmo." Vernon said. "Where's my money?"

"Here." the man said dropping a sack in front of him. Seeing the sack, Vernon's flames died. "My ruby?"

"Right here." Vernon said revealing it from his pocket.

"Good boy." Gizmo said as he moved towards Vernon. "Just hand it here and the money is yours."

"I don't think so." Zero said landing on the roof with three teenagers. "Hand me the crystal now."

"Alright, who the heck are you?" Vernon asked.

"Some imbecile getting in my way." Gizmo said. "I won't take that lying down." In an instant, four robotic arms shot from behind Gizmo and headed for Zero and his three scouts. "You're dead!"

"Xavier, grab the ruby." Zero said dodging the arms.

One of the two boys ran towards Vernon. Vernon's free hand shot flames at the boy, causing him to sway right.

"Now!" Vernon said.

Evelyn appeared and grabbed the suitcase before making a dash for it. She was stopped when a large man dropped in front of her.

"You didn't think that you could outsmart me, did you?" Gizmo asked with a smirk. "Mammoth, show her what I do to annoyances."

"My pleasure." Mammoth replied.

Thinking quickly, Evelyn shot a large explosive towards Mammoth.

* * *

Rory saw the explosion.

"Titans, I have something." Rory said. "I'm going in!"

* * *

James and Kayla both sighed simultaneously. Currently, they were in an underground facility, sneaking around. They were both lucky that James had picked up Connor's scent.

"He's somewhere behind this door." James said. "I don't have an access key."

"Don't need one." Kayla said before kicking the door off of the hinges. James stared at her in disbelief. "Seems as you didn't ready everything about me."

"Guys… You came." Connor said behind a girl that glared at Kayla and James. "Kayla, James, meet my baby-sitter, Cassandra. Cassandra, these are my friends."

The girl remained silent and pulled out a handgun.

"Get down!" James said as he pulled Kayla to him, covering her body with his as Cassandra opened fire.

After the clip was empty, Cassandra stared at the tattered clothing that clung to James's back. His body slowly fell onto the ground, leaving an unharmed Kayla.

"James, you idiot! Why'd you do that!" Kayla screamed at the motionless body. "You…" Kayla turned towards Cassandra and powered up her gauntlets, electricity seen around her hands. "You made a big mistake!"

Kayla flew towards Cassandra, who weaved right. Kayla stopped herself from hitting Connor, though he was quite used to it, and pursued Cassandra. Connor took that moment to grab his gear and check on James.

"Hey, you okay?" Connor asked.

James coughed before spitting up two bullets. Connor's face scrunched into a disgusted look.

"That gets worse every time." James said sitting up. He saw Kayla and Cassandra now exchanging blows. "Did she forget I could take that?"

"Yep." Connor said. "You going to tell her you're alright or should I?"

James saw a group of agents in the doorway.

"I say we live to tell the tale and go from there." James replied.

"I'm with you." Connor said before firing an arrow at the men.

* * *

Rory flew after Gizmo, who wore rocket-propelled boots and flew off at high speeds.

"Why did this have to happen on Saturday?" Rory asked himself before firing more star-bolts at Gizmo.

"Give it up runt! I had to put up with your mother who had better accuracy." Gizmo called.

This only angered the half-Tameran teenager who fired a larger number at him. The bald man seemed to be able to swerve and dodge all of Rory's attacks. The worst part was the simple fact that they were just circling the rooftop where the others battled.

Rachel looked behind her to see one of the two unnamed agents coming for her while the other came from the front. She became a raven and flew high into the air, causing the two to collide into one another. She changed back into herself and landed on the roof before she eyed Zero.

"You're pretty good, but not good enough." Zero said. "I'll take care of you myself." Rachel watched Zero pull out a katana. "Tell me, Neko, do you know as much about Japanese folk as your name suggests or are you just using the name?"

"I'm not telling." Rachel said.

"Good. I'll have fun prying it out of you!" Zero said coming for Rachel.

Evelyn flipped over Mammoth again and looked over her shoulder.

"This guy won't die." Evelyn said to herself. "And if I make these explosions any bigger, it'll cave the roof in."

Evelyn looked around for something before dodging Mammoth again. She then saw her boyfriend fighting the agent known as Xavier, the other boy appearing to pose as some sort of a threat. Evelyn formed a ball of energy before launching at Xavier. This seemed to be a good thing as the attack landed at the boy flew towards the edge of the roof.

"Easy." Evelyn said with a smirk before Mammoth grabbed her.

"Hey, let go of my girl!" Mammoth looked up to before Vernon landed a kick on Mammoth's face with a blast of fire. Mammoth dropped Evelyn as he fell back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Evelyn said picking up the case. "I have the money. Where's the stone?"

"Right here." Vernon said showing Evelyn the red gem. "Now let's get out of here."

"Not so fast!" Gizmo said before firing at Vernon and Evelyn.

"Let's move!" Vernon said grabbing Evelyn's hand.

Vernon and Evelyn attempted to outrun the gunfire before it stopped. They turned to see Gizmo now firing at Rory.

"Never thought that I'd be happy to see a Teen Titan." Vernon said before Zero punched him onto the ground.

"Vernon!" Evelyn screamed before looking at Zero.

"If you even attempt to blow me up," Zero said pointing a gun at Vernon. "I'll scatter his brains on this building." Evelyn just watched as Vernon attempted to stand up. "Give me the ruby and he lives."

Evelyn moved towards Vernon and reached into his pocket.

"I'm sorry." Evelyn muttered before showing the Ruby of Rah to Zero.

"Toss it." Zero ordered. Evelyn tossed him the stone. "Good," Evelyn looked down at Vernon. "And I lied."

Evelyn heard the gunfire and squeezed her eyes shut. There was silence before she opened her eyes to see an arrow on the ground in front of her.

"You know something Zero," Connor said. "Your babysitter sucks. She didn't even read bedtime story."

Zero sneered. "Harper."

"And me." James said. "I think you and I have a score to settle."

"Talon!" Zero said angrily. "What are you…? SHIELD is here?"

James's claws shot out. "You bet."

James quickly ran towards Zero.

Rachel sat up to see Mammoth flying away from her, and Kayla standing in front of her.

"That's what happens when you mess with the Teen Titans!" Kayla called shaking a fist in the air.

Rachel stood up. "Kayla? When'd you get here?"

"About a minute ago." Kayla said. "You going to help or are you going to just lie there?"

"Let's go." Rachel said becoming a Siberian tiger.

A large aircraft was seen above the roof.

"SHIELD?" Gizmo muttered. "I have to leave before they find what I stole."

With that, Gizmo jetted off, leaving Mammoth behind.

"You think this is the end, don't you?" Zero said to the Teen Titans and James as he stood near the edge of the roof with Xavier. "Well, it isn't. This is only the beginning. I will be watching. You all will soon fall."

With that, Zero and Xavier fell backwards. Rory moved to stop them, but James put a hand out, stopping him. A helicopter soon flew off.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Jason said landing on the roof with Barbara and another behind him. "Seems we missed the party."

"Looks like it." Barbara said.

"Go check the two downed ones." Jason said as the other agent nodded and ran to the downed students of Zero.

"I got the ruby." James said handing the ruby to Jason. "And I guess that my job is done, right?"

"If you want it to be." Jason said. James frowned. "I once ran away from my duties and now I have to live with it. That, plus I'm just doing the same things Bruce had me doing years ago."

"Grandpa? Just who are you?" Rory asked.

"You'd might want to calm down, Robin, you are looking at the original." Barbara stated.

"Sir," the other agent said. "The large man got away."

"Don't worry. He'll lead us to Gizmo." Jason said before a ringing noise came from his coat.

"Boss?" Barbara asked.

"Hey Honey." Jason said answering his phone.

James sighed. "Mom…"

"Mom? This guy is your dad?" Rachel asked.

James nodded. "Agent Wayne, alias…" James paused as Jason turned his back to the teens, revealing the red X that he wore on the back of his jacket. "Red X."

"No, I said he's fine. I'll be home tomorrow, I promise. Bye." Jason said before hanging up and turning to the Titans. "I have some bad news James. Your mission isn't done yet." James sighed. "I, we, need you to stay here in Jump City for a while. Zero will come back and we need him as well as Gizmo. So stay behind. Maybe you'll make some friends."

"Are you sure? Surely they can take care of them without me." James said.

"That's an order. Not from your superior, but as your father." Jason replied before grinning. "Trust me on this one. Your mom has been trying to get you to take this job for months now."

"Daisy…" James muttered.

"Gaining friends is easy. Losing them is hard." Jason said. "Daisy meant a lot to you, kind of like the others."

"But these guys are annoying." James said. "They're still playing Cyber Monkeys Unlimited!"

Jason laughed. "Them and another half a million kids in America."

James sighed. "Fine. I'll stay, but I warn you, if I stab one of them it's not my fault."

"You sound just like your mother." Jason said. "Red, I'm going to drop you off at your office. I'm sure you can give Dick and the old man a hello for me."

"I will." Barbara said. "Titans, I think you know how to reach me. Though I'm in another city, I'm always just one call away."

"Sure Barbara. We'll call." Rory said.

Barbara smiled. "That's Commissioner Gordon to you."

"Oh, and James," Jason said. "Christine has left you a three-paged text explaining what has happened in the last few days and Nathan has also said to call him."

"What about them?" James asked pointing to the hand-cuffed Evelyn and Vernon.

Jason sighed. "We'll have to figure that out later. Men, get them aboard."

More agents came out of the aircraft to grab the two students of Zero, Vernon, and Evelyn. Jason turned on his heel and walked back into the aircraft with Barbara behind him. The agents brought the four teens in.

"Well, I guess that's it." James said taking his mask off. "Another mission ends and another one begins."

"So you're going to be a Titan huh?" Rory asked. James glared at Rory. "You do know that there is an initiation process, right?"

"I'm going to hate this, aren't I?" James replied.

* * *

Gizmo walked into his laboratory and grunted.

"Those Titans have stopped me again." Gizmo said. "I will get my revenge!" Gizmo opened a drawer that had several pictures in it. "First, I need a team."

* * *

Cassandra Cain sat up.

"You failed." Zero said. "But don't worry. I'm not going to take it out on you. I-"

"Now, how can you blame her when you failed yourself?" a voice said causing Zero to flinch and then kneel. "That's more like it."

"I'm sorry. Speedy was not as co-operative as we thought." Zero said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm giving you someone else that will help." the voice said before a girl stepped in front of Zero. "Meet my daughter, Ravager."

Zero looked at the daughter of Slade. This boded misfortune for the Teen Titans, he was sure of it.

* * *

After two hours straight of playing Cyber Monkeys Unlimited, eating pizza, and beating Rory's record at the obstacle course, James found himself in his new room. Every Titan seemed to have some sort of different initiation except for Rachel, though James knew that the night was young.

He sniffed. "Come on out. I know you're there." Rachel transformed back into herself from the fly she previously was. "Come to give me your initiation test?"

"Yes." Rachel said. "I need you to stand up." James stood up. "Close your eyes." Frowning, James did as he was told before he felt a hard hit on his head. He opened his eyes. "Don't ever sneak into my room again."

"What the heck was that?" James asked rubbing his head.

"This." Rachel said handing James his communicator. "And by the way, your story checked out, Logan."

James paused. "How'd you-"

"Classified." Rachel said. "We begin team training tomorrow at ten. Don't oversleep."

"Tell me something. Were you this tough on Connor or do you just you have a grudge against me?" James asked.

"Both." Rachel said walking out of his room.

James smiled. "Just like Daisy."

* * *

**Character Profile: Rory Grayson Wayne**

**Height: **5'4"

**Weight:** 128 lbs.

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Green

**Codename:** Robin

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Male

**Occupation: **Leader of the Teen Titans

**Abilities/Powers:** Rory generally has his mother's abilities to a lesser degree for the moment. He is able to fly at high speeds, allowing him to travel great distances faster than most forms of aircraft. While flying at full speed, he cannot make quick, precise turns, which is why he only flies at a full speed at great heights away from buildings.

Rory can also generate red energy in his hands known as star-bolts. By utilizing this, he can either shoot a sphere of the energy from his hands or a blast, depending on the situation. The size of the ball/blast is determined on two factors; how angry he is and how energized he is. Because he has not hit his Tamaranean "puberty" it is unknown if he will be able to fire the energy from his eyes like Starfire.

Rory also has superhuman strength, thus making him the strongest member of the new Teen Titans. He also has a higher endurance than the other Titans except for his cousin James. This allows him to be able to lift weights nearly ten times his own weight effortlessly and repeatedly over an extended period of time.

Rory is also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter after training with his father, Dick Grayson, and family friend, Barbara Gordon. This allows him to fight against his opponents even after growing tired and is at minimal strength. He is also able to use his father's signature metal pole quite well, though this skill is hardly seen.

Another thing that is hardly seen is his usage of his utility belt. His Robin costume does not have a cape and the utility belt only has a few smokescreens and throwing stars to escape easier. This skill is only seen when Rory is at his weakest and must escape to survive. He will also use this to aid a friend in need, throwing the smokescreen and then grabbing his friend and escaping.

Like his predecessors, Rory has a higher intellect than some and excels in detective work. He is also a good strategist and has great leadership skills. Like many, if not all, Waynes, Rory is also a great escape artist.


	3. Chapter 3

Titans Evolution: Rise of the Machines

**Chapter Three: A New Shed of Light**

"Another day in the life as a Teen Titan," James said to himself as he walked to the refrigerator. "I should've stayed at the institute."

"It's been a week. How can you still say that everyday?" Kayla asked.

James shrugged. "Who knows? It's just how I feel."

"I can't believe that your dad was Red X." Connor said. "He was a thief."

"Your mom was an assassin." James countered.

"So was yours." Connor muttered.

"Anyway," Kayla said fixing a plate of scrambled eggs. "What's the plan today?"

"Ask Birdbrain." James said grabbing him an apple and shutting the refrigerator door. "He and Rachel seems to be scheming up something. Think something is going on between them."

"Nah. They've just known each other longer than any of us." Connor said flopping onto the couch. "Kind of a confidential friendship."

James looked at Kayla who shrugged.

"I let it go a long time ago." Kayla said. "Only because me and that idiot over there have known each other before joining the titans. We both lived in Star City before this."

"We were a duo until someone wanted to go rogue." Connor added. "Not saying anything bad about this certain someone, but she surely got her butt handed to her time after time before I eventually felt sorry."

"Sounds like a personal problem." James said before biting into the apple. James could sense danger and ducked as a water bottle barely missed him. "Hey!"

Kayla crossed her arms. "It wasn't a personal problem and it was just one person that kept beating me."

"Whose name is?" James asked.

"I don't want to talk her up. She's in jail." Kayla replied. "Breakfast is done if you want any."

"Thanks, I'll get some." James said.

The doors to the elevator opened to reveal Rory and Rachel.

"About time you two showed up." Kayla said. "Breakfast was about to become cold."

"Sorry. We were just talking about the criminals we haven't caught." Rory responded. "I was searching through my dad's database of criminals in Jump City, the dangerous ones, and thought most of them have been caught, some haven't."

"Like?" James asked.

"Not important." Rory answered sitting at the table. Connor and Rachel joined Rory at the table. "Our main priority is whoever strikes next, whether it be the worst of the worst or the easiest."

James gave a nod before turning out of the window. Rachel sensed the feeling of loneliness from James.

"As long as no one shows up today, I'll be okay." Kayla said. "What about you guys?"

"I could use another robbery like the one yesterday." Connor said sitting at the table. "What about you James?"

James looked at Connor. "Sorry. Blanked out for a moment."

Kayla frowned. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." James answered. "I just have a bad-" The alarm went off. "Feeling."

"Trouble." Rory said.

* * *

The piles of down officers lined the walls of the bank.

"That was easy. Didn't think that JCPD was that easy." a man said before taking out a sack. "Easiest score in my life."

"I'll give you five reasons why you don't want to do that." the thief turned around to see the Teen Titans in costume. Rory pointed to him. "And right now, you're looking at them."

"The Teen Titans! What, I thought you guys were disbanded?" the man shouted.

"Consider us the new edition." Rory said. "Let's make this quick. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

The man pulled out a gun, but it was easily shot away from him by Rory's star-bolt.

"You're starting to make me mad." James said revealing a set of claws from his left hand. "And you won't like me angry."

The man whimpered lightly.

"I-I didn't do this! I just got here, honestly!" the man whimpered. "Someone told me to come!"

"Who?" Rory asked before a bullet hole shot through the man's forehead. The Titans turned around to see two girls standing with Xavier. They recognized one of the girls as Cassandra. "Who are you?"

"Call me Ravager." the girl said putting the pistol away. "And I've come here to only fight one of you." Rose pointed towards James. "You."

"Me?" James asked. "Well, if that's what you want, then I say let's go."

"Are you sure about this?" Xavier whispered.

"I won't use my weapons if you won't use yours." Ravager said. "What do you say?"

"It's an obvious trap." Rory said.

"I can't tell if she's lying or not." Rachel admitted.

"Doesn't matter." James said retracting his claws. "I've learned how to fight without them. So again, I'm ready when you are."

"Cain, Xavier, make sure that no one intervenes." Ravager said. "Now, are you ready Talon?"

James settled into a defensive stance. "Ready."

The girl known as Ravager was quite fast as she ran towards James. James was able to block her blows successfully, causing Xavier to grunt.

"Why didn't she allow me to fight him?" he asked Cassandra who glared at him. "I know. Boss's daughter."

James ducked under a blow and landed a hard knee in Ravager's gut. He then allowed her to fall onto her knees, clutching her stomach. Strangely, the girl laughed.

"That's quite good." Ravager said before looking up at James. "Now, let's make this more interesting, shall we?"

"What are you-" James was cut off when the girl disappeared. "Where'd she go?" James sensed danger and ducked the kick from the girl that appeared in mid-air behind him. Ravager disappeared again. "What happened to no weapons?"

"A trap. Titans-"

"Wait!" James stopped Rory's command. "It's still a one-on-one. Any outside help and I lose by forfeit."

"Ugh! Forget your stupid pride! She's obviously going to cheat anyway!" Rory called.

"Then let's cheat." James said releasing the claws from both hands.

"Adamantium?" James looked up to see Ravager hanging from the ceiling with her feet, as if she was standing on the floor. "I bet it cost a fortune to get that much. Or were you actually born that way?"

"Come down here and face me." James said.

"I bet you can't tell what chemical I use." Ravager said a bit flirtatiously.

"She's… Aroused." Rachel announced.

Connor frowned. "She's getting turned on by fighting Talon? That's just sick."

"Xenothium. " James answered.

"Right. Then again, with a father like Red X, you should be an expert on the stuff, right?" Ravager said. "Did you know that you could compact it into a stone? And with that stone, you can do things like this!"

A blast of red energy shot down towards James. He dodged the beam before snarling up at where Ravager was previously at. He then did a twirling kick, releasing the claws in his right foot, slashing at Ravager.

"Close, but not close enough!" Ravager said before kicking James.

James flipped in the air before landing on his feet.

"Whether this is an insult or not, I don't know, but you hit like a girl." James said as the cut on his face healed instantly.

"But I bet that this will hurt!" Ravager said blasting James with a beam of energy.

James collided with a wall and fell onto his knees. The burning on his skin began to ease up, though this was no ordinary burning feeling.

"So," James said. "You think that's going to do you any better? I've been hit harder than that before."

Rachel sighed. "Stop playing around and end this already."

Kayla and Connor looked at their regularly silent teammate in shock.

"You're right." James said as he quickly ran for Ravager.

"Too slow!" Ravager said disappearing.

"Behind you!" Connor instructed.

James simply ducked under Ravager's attack and grabbed her ankles before slinging her towards the same wall he had previously collided with. Ravager looked up to see James standing with a smirk.

"Give it up. You're not going to win that easily." James said.

"I've already one, Talon." Ravager said standing up calmly. "You are a disappointment."

"Why you!" James shouted as he ran towards Ravager.

The girl simply stepped aside and drove his clawed hand into the wall while pinning her pistol into the back of his neck.

"Usually small firearms wouldn't hurt you." Ravager whispered in his ear. "But I know that laced with the right poisons and you'll be bleeding for hours. Not fatally harmful, but long enough for me and my friends to take out the rest of your team."

"What do you want?" James asked.

"My father may see potential within Speedy, but my attention is on you, Talon." Ravager whispered, pressing herself against him. "And with the right tutelage, I might even let you have me."

"I'd rather not." James said.

"Suit yourself." Ravager responded. "Just remember that I let you walk out of here okay. The next time we meet, you won't receive those innocent love-taps, okay?" James grunted. "By the way, my real name is Rose."

With that, Rose slapped James with the pistol and looked at Cassandra and Xavier.

"Let's get out of here." Rose said. "My job is done."

The trio walked out while Connor and Kayla walked up to James.

"What happened? You had her!" Connor called.

James shook his head. "She was holding back. As much as I hate to say it, but she's the better fighter." James stood up and looked at Rory and Rachel. "So now what?"

"We return back to the tower." Rory said angrily. "Let's go."

Connor frowned. "What's eating him?"

Kayla and James merely shrugged.

* * *

"We're on a team for a reason James!" Rory shouted at his cousin. "Just what were you thinking?"

James's claws shout out. "I'm warning you Birdbrain, step back before I dice you."

"He's right James." Rachel piped in. "If that was a potential trap, the three of them could have put you, or us, in a tight situation. We're lucky nothing happen other than you getting beat."

"As if you would've faired better." James replied retracting his claws. "Look, I knew what I was doing. If the other two would've jumped in, I would've dodged until it clicked in one of your brains that I needed help."

"How are we supposed to know when you need help when you're always about yourself?" Rory asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you're going to have to learn."

"No sign on her." Kayla said as she tried to find Rose using the Titan's computer. "She's not in any of our records."

"None of them are." Connor added. "It's like they don't even exist."

"Whatever." James said. "I'm going out for a walk. Call me if you need me."

Rory watched James leave the tower.

"Rory," Kayla said. "You know that he's a bit private about some things. He thought that he could take her and just underestimated her."

"While he's a part of my team, he needs to learn that we are a family." Rory said. "Now, let's continue to look for this Ravager girl."

* * *

The teenage boy in a pair of black jeans and a white tee-shirt sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. Not many of the other customers there thought anything out of the ordinary, teenagers usually had anger issues.

"Mind if I join you?"

There was no response, but the girl sat down anyway. Her long black hair tied into a single braid. Like the boy she wore a white top, though hers a blouse, and a pair of black pants.

"Let me guess, Rory told you to come out here and drag me back if necessary?" James asked. The girl shook her head. "Sorry if I don't believe you Rachel, but it's just my nature."

"I figure that much." Rachel said.

"What can I get you two?" a waitress asked with a wide smile.

"Apple cobbler and herbal tea." James answered as the woman wrote it down.

"The same." Rachel said before the waitress walked away. "Herbal tea? I didn't think you drink that."

"Normally, I don't. But my grandfather, my mom's dad, made me drink the stuff for three months straight. It grows on you." James replied. "And every time I feel like…"

"Like snapping?" Rachel asked. James nodded. "Hmm… I guess you're not used to having someone your age being your boss, huh?"

"That's not it." James said. "Rory being team leader, I can live with. Me being forced here, that I can't." James looked out of the window. "I have the feeling that something bad is happening and I'm wasting my time out here catching third-rate criminals."

"Logan, you can't keep lying like that. I know when you're avoiding a subject." Rachel said.

James eyed her for a moment.

"You can, can't you?" the granddaughter of Trigon nodded. "I guess I'll come clean with you. Only if you promise to keep it between us until I say so."

"Promise." Rachel said.

James sighed. "Three years ago, on my twelfth birthday, I went into the SHIELD training with Evelyn and Daisy. I was trained to be a marksman like my mom. I succeeded." Rachel's right eyebrow rose. "When Zero attacked my home months ago, Daisy attempted to stop him. She only did it because at the time, I was incapable at the time. Me, the leader of my team, was slowly losing consciousness."

"So what's the problem?" Rachel asked.

"My dad saved my mom and all I had to do, the only thing I had to do, was move in front of Daisy. One shot took her life away. And I watched it because I…!" James paused and calmed himself. "I promised myself that my problems were now my problems. No one else would bare them for me and I would become stronger my way."

Rachel nodded. "I get it. You don't like using firearms because it took your friend's life away."

"…Yeah." James replied.

"My mom is the mystic, Raven." Rachel said. "And she, at one point, could not express a lot of emotions in fear that it will mess with her powers. After she got control of her powers, she told me that hiding emotions was unhealthy for me and everyone around me."

"…" James was silent before lazily rolling his eyes. "Don't look for this as an opening, Rachel. I'm not opening myself up to you or any of the others for the simple fact that this is a mission."

"Is it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." James answered. "I was ordered to stay here and wait for both Zero and Gizmo to reappear. Once both of them are found and arrested, I'm going back to New York, I'm going back to my home, and I might even go back to the Xavier Institute. And I will never have any second thoughts about coming back."

Rachel frowned. "If that's how you feel, you should go ahead and leave and we'll do it for you."

The burst of anger caused to James to stare at the shape-shifting girl in disbelief before the waitress returned with their orders.

"Here you are. Hope you two have a good day!" the waitress said before walking off.

"There's no point in getting angry about it." James said. "You knew that that's what I wanted."

"Doesn't make it any better when you say it." Rachel replied. "Logan, you're a part of a team now. You can't just runaway and go back home whenever you feel like it."

"I can." James said. "We all have that option Rachel."

Rachel sighed. "You're impossible."

"What?" James asked.

"I said you're impossible." Rachel said a bit louder. "If you want to run back home for whatever the reason may be, go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

"Why do you sound angry?" James questioned.

"Because you're a part of my teams now. I consider you a friend." Rachel replied.

James and Rachel sat in silence for a moment before Rachel sighed.

"When the time comes, I won't stop you." Rachel said. "But remember one thing. We are a team now and we're only as strong as our weakest link. If that link is a missing link, then we are a broken chain."

"I see." James said.

* * *

Rory sat the large dumbbells on the ground before wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"That should do for the day." Rory said before looking at Connor throwing a few strikes within the boxing ring that they had. "I wonder if she did it."

"I'm sure she did. Rachel has this thing to make us feel guilty." Connor said.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, she does. How's your leg?"

"It's better." Connor said. "Just have to get used to slight pain from landing leaps."

"I bet." Rory said before Kayla ran into the room, panting slightly. "What's going on?"

"I found something on this Ravager girl." Kayla said after taking a large breath. "Turns out, her dad, is Slade."

The name seemed to cause Rory to momentarily freeze.

"Slade? As is the guy that went after our parents?" Connor asked.

Kayla nodded.

"What's going on in here?" Rachel asked leading James into the room. "I've been calling you guys for five minutes now."

"We just found out who Ravager is." Connor said. "She's the daughter of Slade!"

"Who?" James asked with a frown.

Kayla's eyes widened. "You don't know Slade Wilson?"

"Slade Wilson… I've heard that name before." James said.

"He's bad, man. I mean, seriously, seriously bad. He makes Zero look easy." Connor said.

"My dad says that at one point of time," Kayla told James. "Slade had aligned himself with the demon Trigon. He was also able to defeat the original five Teen Titans by himself."

James looked at Rory. "I guess you've heard the most stories about him, right?"

"Yeah." Rory said. "He's always targeted my dad for some reason. And at one point, it almost worked." James's eyes narrowed. "Anyway, he's got a daughter and she's the one who just took you out."

"That's good. Where is their base of operations?" James asked.

Rory frowned. "You are not going to go their looking for a rematch. Revenge-"

"For the sake of the team, Birdbrain," James interrupted. "It might be in our best interest to find them. Just incase that take one of our own again and this time they take them somewhere else."

"He's actually got a point." Connor said. "I don't want to be kidnapped again without you guys knowing where I am."

Rory groaned. "Fine. We'll search for that later."

Rachel looked at James for a moment. The boy seemed to be radiating with happiness for some reason.

"Hey, Talon," Kayla said. "I think that chick from earlier was flirting with ya."

James blinked in confusion. "Flirting…? With me…?"

"Oh come on." Kayla said with a smirk. "You know what she was doing. You said you had a sixth sense and all."

"Yeah, but it's for danger not-"

"You're just being modest." Kayla said throwing an arm around James's shoulder. "You think she's hot, don't you?"

Rachel blinked as James's emotions went from happiness to embarrassment.

"Hey," Connor said. "Had she been sane and not trying to kill you, I would say she was hot as well."

James smiled. "Well, you can have her."

"Nah dude, I think she has your number." Connor said. "So you can keep her."

"I think it's pointless to argue over a girl that's not even here." Rachel said.

"Rachel's right." Rory said. "We should be more focused on who she is and what she can do. If she can take down James in a second," James growled at this. "Then we need to know just who we're dealing with."

"I'll go back and see what else I can find." Kayla said.

"I'll go check the SHIELD database." James added.

"And I'll… I'll just stay out of their way." Connor said.

"…Good." Rory said. "Oh, and James, about what happened earlier-"

"Don't worry about it." James interrupted. "I've already had one person trying to soften me up today. I don't need another."

"Good, because I wasn't going to." Rory said. "I was going to tell you to spar with me sometime. Maybe I might teach you something."

"Sure Birdbrain." James replied. "Just make sure your blood doesn't stain my claws. I'd hate that."

"Loser." Rory mumbled as James left.

* * *

**Character Profile: Rachel Logan**

**Height:** 5'2"

**Weight:** 109 lbs.

**Hair Color:** Dark Blue

**Eye Color:** Green

**Codename: **Neko

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Female

**Occupation:** Teen Titans

**Abilities/Powers:** Rachel's primary ability is her shape-shifting ability. While her father, Beast Boy, could only turn into animals, Rachel is able to turn into any living thing. The downside of this ability is her mind. If Rachel stays as an animal for a long period of time or if she becomes angry enough, Rachel will stay as that one particular animal and give into her animal instincts, no longer able to decide between friend or foe. While in this phase, Rachel will also stay as one particular animal until she is unconscious, which then she will revert to her normal self. This problem seems to stem from her demonic side.

Rachel's shape-shifting also allows her to become anybody she wants to. While transformed into someone else, she gains their train of though, emotions, and other things except for memory. Though, she can gain someone's memory by "becoming" them, which is when she has stayed as that person for so long that, like in her animal transformations, she must be knocked unconscious to revert back to herself. These memories comes to her in random order and can also be something that the original person has no recollection of. Once she becomes herself again, Rachel may experience a "rub-off" in which she acts like the person or animal she had recently been for a certain period of time. This may range from eating raw meet like a wolf to speaking Russian or any other intellect. Another "rub-off" is the memory of a person that can come to her in her dreams. Again, these memories are random and can happen anytime after she has transformed into that person.

When transforming into another human, Rachel can only use their "human" abilities. For example, while she may be able to transform into a physical carbon copy of Rory, she would only gain his strength and stamina, not his ability to fire star-bolts. As well as if she transformed into James, her claws would be bone claws, not Adamantium. Since she slowly becomes the person she is, depending on how strong their personality is, she can adapt to their fighting skills while fighting that person. The longer she stays as Connor, the more she becomes adapt to his assassin techniques and archery. These skills may "rub-off" on her after she has ended her transformation for several days, though she will not permanently learn it unless she trains it herself. However, because she has magic inside of her, transforming into a mystic, psychic, etc. allows her to use their full potential. Again, this comes from her demonic side.

Because of her shape-shifting ability, Rachel is immune to almost all poisons. The only poisons she is not immune to are man-made poisons. Snake, spider, and other natural venom and poisons have little to no effect on her.

Rachel's only known ability that her mother, Raven, has is empathy. Rachel can sense emotions radiating from those around her and at times can send her own emotion to them to make them feel whatever she wants them to. This sense is so great that she can spot anyone hidden from eyesight around her much like James can with his sense of smell. Her empathy also works as a lie-detector allowing her to successfully interrogate a lot of the criminals the Teen Titans have caught previously. This also comes as a problem, as unlike her transformation, Rachel does not have complete controlled over her empathy and usually senses her friends' emotions without trying or wanting to. With this being said, if Rachel has a nightmare, her friends will also be washed in fear as long as her will and fear is stronger than their will and bravery.

Rachel is moderate in hand-to-hand combat, only because she pushes herself to learn defensive maneuvers instead of offensive strikes. Her evasiveness allows her to go against multiple opponents at one time and come out mostly unharmed. Her transformation does not come from her stamina, so even when tired, she may transform at will. This gives her a bit of an edge when going against someone whose abilities weakens after a period of time.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter is up! Rachel's profile as well. This chapter is mainly to introduce Rose (Ravager). Hope you liked it and please, review.


	4. Chapter 4

Titans Evolution: Rise of the Machines

**Chapter Four: Game On**

The five titans were happy that it was a quiet Saturday with little crime. They were currently at a park, relaxing.

"Another day, another guy behind bars." Connor said. "This is the life."

"I agree." James replied lying against a tree base. "Kind of reminds me of the quiet days at home."

"Ha, ha!" the voice caused all five titans to spring into action. Rory's hands surrounding in red energy, Kayla now with her gauntlets on, Rachel preparing to transform, Connor with a loaded bow, and James with his claws out. They all froze when a boy around eleven stood in a badly made red and white costume with a yellow cape.

"Uh… Do you guys know him?" James asked.

"…"

"No." Rory finally responded.

"What?" the boy shouted. "It is I, Cable Lad, the sidekick of your number one nemesis!"

James quickly grabbed the boy by the collar.

"I'll give you five seconds to tell me where Ravager is or else." James growled.

"And Gizmo." Rory added.

"Who are they?" the question caused James to groan loudly and drop the boy.

"Heh, he's just a kid." Connor said going to the boy known as Cable Lad. "Say, how about you run along and we'll give you an autograph-" Connor's statement was cut short as Cable Lad stomped onto Connor's foot. "Ah!"

"Let me handle this." Kayla said walking up to Cable Lad. "Who do you work for?"

"Well, I don't officially work for him, but I will after I capture you guys!" Cable Lad replied happily.

"And how did you expect on doing that again?" Rachel asked.

"With this!" the boy said pressing a button. A cage dropped from the tree that the Titans were lounging around, capturing no one. "Oops…"

"Do you know how stupid that plan was?" James said. "First of all, this cage," James slashed the bars of the cage, causing it to collapse onto the ground. "Wouldn't have held any of us. Secondly, who is this guy and where is he?"

"Tell him before he gets really mad." Rory said.

"You'll never stop him! By now, he has already destroyed your computer and-"

Kayla dropped the boy. "The Tower!"

"Let's go!" Rory said as Rory, Kayla, and Rachel flew off.

"Well, since they left us, again, what do we do with this guy?" Connor asked.

James smirked. "Oh, I have an idea."

* * *

Minutes later, Cable Lad was hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Cable Lad said. "I'm the sidekick of your number one nemesis!"

* * *

The man burped loudly.

"That was good." he said before grabbing the remote. "What's on TV?" Turning the television on, he began flipping through the channels. "Seen it. Seen it. Boring. Re-run. Old. Trouble in Tokyo? That's a classic!"

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing in our home?" Rory asked, now standing at the doorway with Rachel and Kayla.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" the man hopped up. "Years of being silenced, I have arrived once more to strike vengeance on you, the Teen Titans! Beware, for I am, Control Freak!"

Connor and James soon joined the three confused Titans at the doorway.

"Hey! He ate the last piece of pizza!" Connor called.

"And more." Control Freak said. "Don't change your channel. You are now in my world!"

The Titans disappeared from their spot.

"Oh yeah! Control Freak rules!" Control Freak said.

* * *

"Anyone got any idea on where we are?" Connor asked.

"Not a clue." Kayla said looking around.

"Hold on." Rory said before holding a hand of red energy to light the area. The group was now in a large stadium of some sort. A large crowd surrounded them, chanting and cheering. "Okay, I'm confused."

James crossed his arms. "Wait till I get my claws into the fat nerd. I'll-"

"You'll do nothing, young Talon." the voice of Control Freak said. The Titans turned to see the man's face on a large screen. "Welcome to my world where you will be put against opponents of my choice. Opponents that I'm sure you are well aware of."

"No way." Connor said as the group saw five cybernetic primates approach them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" James said in anger.

"Cyber Monkeys!" Kayla announced. "What are a bunch of monkeys going to do to us?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Control Freak said. "Enjoy. Oh, and remember, you only have one life each! So use it wisely."

With that, the screen went black as the Titans stared at the multicolored (black, red, orange, blue, green) monkeys that stared at them.

"I don't mean to sound like Captain Obvious," Connor said loading a bow. "But I take it that their weapons will do _real_ damage to us, right?"

"Not unless we do damage to them first." Rory said. "Titans, go!"

The five Titans scattered around the arena.

* * *

Control Freak laughed as he held a controller in his hand.

"Foolish Titans, don't they know that I hold the world record for the all new Cyber Monkeys Unlimited? They will never beat my assembled team!" he said happily.

* * *

Kayla charged her gauntlets up as she flew towards the green ape put against her. She swung with all her might, missing the ape. Her hand collided with the side of the wall, putting an impressive hole in it.

"Stay still!" Kayla said as she swung again for the cyber-monkey. It grabbed her hand. "Uh-oh."

James saw Kayla roll on the ground after the ape threw her with its tail. He growled before turning to the red chimp that he was pitted against. It was slightly good that he had done Connor's "initiation" test. He knew the abilities of these fictional characters quite well. This one had the ability to teleport.

"Bring it on." James challenged.

The teleporting monkey disappeared before reappearing above him. James swung, only for it to disappear again. James sensed danger and dodged the monkey's heel that was close to hitting him in the face. He flipped away and glared at it.

"Alright, I see that I'm going to have to outsmart you." James said. "Which shouldn't be too hard. I'm higher on the evolution chain _and_ the food chain!"

Rory flew off, having the black cybernetic chimp to chase after him.

"The psychic one. Just great." Rory thought out loud. "And Granddad said that playing video games all day was a bad thing."

Rory flew backwards, firing star-bolts at the monkey, though it dodged them all and sent a sphere of blue psychic energy towards him. Rory canceled it out with a star-bolt.

"Alright," Rory said. "This is getting annoying."

Connor continued to fire his arrows, but the orange primate dodged them all before throwing fireballs at Connor. Connor dodged the flames and put his bow onto his back. He pulled out two small sticks.

"Mom, I swore that I would never kill an enemy unless they deserved it," Connor said before two blades shot out of the small staffs. "But this guy can just hit the reset button."

The orange ape fired a stream of flames at Connor. Connor crossed his blades in front of him in a protective manner. The fire shot around Connor, leaving him rather unharmed. It was still hot.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Connor called.

Rachel panted as the green rubber cyber-monkey extended its arm towards her again, expanding its hand as well. Rachel jumped into the air and became a falcon, dodging the fingers of her simian opponent. Once she was high enough, she transformed into a large whale and fell onto the chimp.

Rachel became herself and looked at the flattened monkey.

"That should do it." Rachel said before the green monkey kicked her hard in her chin. Rachel slid on her back as the monkey reformed its shape and stood up. "Or not."

Rory flew for the chimp that Kayla was fighting. What he was not prepared for was for it to slap him with its tail, sending him crashing into the wall. Kayla took that moment to land a blow on her opponent, causing it to slide a few feet away from her. She shook her left hand.

"You're harder than I thought." Kayla said.

Connor was currently flipping and dodging the fireballs as he ran in circles around his primate foe.

"I never liked you on the game and I don't like you now!" Connor said as he threw a smokescreen at the ground.

The smoke cloud covered the area around Connor's enemy. Connor took out his bow and loaded it with an arrow before firing it into the cloud. When the smoke cleared, Connor saw that the orange monkey was now a red and white costume that strangely resembled Rory's.

"Wait a second… Who are you?" Connor asked.

"The name is Sparrow." the vigilante said before taking out a bamboo staff. "And you're no match for me!"

Connor grunted. "Well, you sure have Rory's confidence, I'll give you that. But you're going down."

Rachel ducked under the chimp's enlarged fist and transformed into a lion. She began to bite and pull at the arm until it finally ripped off. She transformed back into herself and wiped her tongue.

"Disgusting." Rachel said before dodging another cyber-fist. She looked to see a girl in a red robotic armor. "Who are you?"

"I am Android." the girl said in a computerized voice. "I am here to defeat you, Titan, Neko."

Rachel frowned. "Android, huh? This game gets weirder and weirder."

Kayla grabbed her opponent's tail and slammed it against a wall before punching it repeatedly with her enhanced strength and her lightning-generating gauntlets. She soon stopped and smiled at her handiwork.

"Another day, another win for Hornet." Kayla said with a smile. "They should-"

Kayla was cut off when an arrow with a boxing glove at the end knocked her onto her back. She wiped her bloodied lip and looked up to see a boy that strangely resembled Connor.

"Why you…" Kayla growled as she stood up.

"What's the matter darling? Can't beat the Blue Arrow?" the boy asked.

"You're going to wish that I never met you!" Kayla called flying towards him.

James and Rory panted as they stared at their defeated and diced opponents.

"You're not so bad." Rory said.

"Speak for yourself Birdbrain." James replied before he groaned. "Great. More trouble."

The two Waynes looked up to see two teens that appeared to be an alternate James and Rachel.

"So, which one do you want?" Rory asked as he held up both hands surrounded by red energy.

"Whichever one you miss." James answered. "Both if I have to."

Rory smirked. "I don't have that kind of aim."

The alternate James smirked. "So, this is the fakes, huh? Kind of hard to think that they're still alive."

"Not for long Jones." the girl said. "Take out the bird. Leave Talon to me."

"Right." Jones said before becoming a humanoid werewolf.

"Didn't see that one coming." James said as Rory shook his head. The beast jumped for Rory, who quickly took off. "So I guess this just leaves me and you."

"Call me Nightingale." the girl said as her eyes began to glow black. "And I'm your _worst_ nightmare!"

With that, Nightingale raised her arms making the ground in front of her to rise like a large wave. James groaned.

"And I so thought you were going to be my favorite." James said before dodging the attack.

* * *

Control Freak laughed.

"That's right Titans! After searching for your equals, I have decided to make a reincarnation, _better_, version of yourselves within the video game! There's no way you're going to win!" Control Freak laughed.

* * *

"The more I hit this guy, the more he heals!" Rory said as his back was against the rest of his team.

"She's unreal. She has more weapons than anyone I know." Rachel stated.

"Well," James said. "Your counterpart isn't daisies either. She can manipulate every element."

"This Sparrow guy is just annoying." Connor said.

"You're only saying that because you can't hit him." Kayla said. "Which is more than what I can say about _your_ alternate self. He's obnoxious _and_ tough."

"We need to get out of here and fight somewhere else." Rory said holding three small spheres in-between his fingers. "Take a deep breath!"

Rory threw the spheres into the ground, creating a large smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, the Teen Titans were nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Curse you Robin and your ways of escape." Control Freak said. "But while you're in _my_ universe, there is nowhere for you to hide!"

* * *

"Okay," Connor said. "We're in a _video game_ and being attacked by made-up versions of ourselves. Is there anything I'm missing? Oh! Rachel's alternate form is smok-"

"Onto a more important situation," Rory said. "We need to learn how to defeat ourselves. Only then will that loser let us out of here."

"To do that, we must know our weaknesses." Rachel stated. "All of them."

There was a moment of silence in-between the five teenagers.

"So, who's going to go first?" James asked.

"You are." Rory replied.

"Normally, I would say buzz-off Birdbrain, but not now." James said. "My main weakness is a poison that Zero has. The poison would normally eat the flesh at the area it is infected at and can only spread if one scratches." James's teammates frowned. "In other words, it takes me longer than normal to heal, thus making me more vulnerable to attacks."

Connor scratched his hair. "Wait a second. The poison eats flesh but doesn't spread because-"

"To dumb it down," James cut off in an annoyed tone. "If I poured it on your hand, your hand would burn off, kind of like acid. If you tried to wipe it off, like rubbing or scratching, it would spread, burning more skin off. Got it?"

"Yeah." Connor said. "Wicked…"

"Is that your _only_ weakness?" Rory asked.

James crossed his arms. "The only _effective_ one. Smelling salt usually makes me dizzy for a while."

"Uh-huh…" Rachel muttered.

"So, I've shared. Go." James said.

"When I'm tired, I'm at my most vulnerable." Rory said. "Though I do have a better stamina than _full_ humans, I'm not invincible."

"Though it's no surprise, but I'm just an ordinary guy." Connor said. "A gunshot, a stab wound, I bleed just like the rest of you." James and Rory both glared at Connor. "Well, like some of you."

"I guess I'm like Rory, to a degree. Once I'm tired, I'm through." Kayla said. "But my main weakness is water. If my gauntlets short circuit, I'm fried."

"Well, that just leaves one more person." James said.

"My only weakness is when I stay transformed too long and become like the animal or person I am." Rachel stated. "Nothing more and nothing less."

"So," James said. "You're saying if I or Connor were to stab you, you'd heal quickly?"

"No." Rachel replied.

"Then there is more." James said.

Rory paced a bit before sighing. "Our alternates haven't shown any of this. For example, Jones is a werewolf. His strength and speed is better than yours James." James growled at this. "Then again… The smelling salt idea might work."

"You're right about one thing. Nightingale uses the elements, not transformation." James said.

"And Sparrow doesn't have stamina. He _is_ stamina." Connor said.

"But there's got to be a way around this." Rory said. "Let's replay everything that happened."

"When I was fighting Sparrow," Connor said. "He used a lot of throwing weapons and had a bamboo stick. I don't think he has any of your star-bolts, but he doesn't get tired."

"I did notice that Nightingale transforms little-by-little into the elements, most noticeably stone." James added. "The longer she uses it, the more she becomes it."

Kayla thought for a moment. "Hmm… When I was fighting the Blue Arrow, he just knew how to dodge really well. I'm sure that if I landed one hit on him, I would knock him clear out of his boots."

"Android doesn't seem to be tough beyond her armor. If one could break that armor, she's vulnerable." Rachel announced.

"And Jones can heal from anything like James." Rory said. "What have I learned about James's healing ability?"

"The bigger the wound the larger his appetite." Connor stated.

"Exactly." Rory said. "If I can continue to hit him and make him heal, he will grow tired. His cells are more enhanced and unstable than James's."

"Glad you care." James muttered.

"Alright Titans, here's the plan." Rory said.

* * *

Gizmo sat at a desk while five teens stood in front of him.

"The new HIVE Five." Gizmo said with a smile. "I'm impressed. You all did way better than I thought you would." The five grinned at the praise. "However, you still haven't proven yourself to me. I need you to do one thing." Gizmo revealed a poster of Professor Chang. "I want an entire crate of kryptonite. Go."

* * *

The Teen Titans returned to the stadium where their dubbed forms were standing waiting as well. As predicted, Jones was eating in his human form when the five returned.

"Are you ready to finish this?" Sparrow asked.

"Yeah." Rory said. "Titans, go!"

The two teams ran towards one another quickly.

James jumped over the werewolf that was Jones and slashed him with his claws. The beast yelped in pain before swinging at James. James, sensing danger, dodged the attack and landed a kick into Jones's gut, piercing him deeply with the claw on his right foot.

"That should knock out breakfast." James said to himself.

The raven dodged the multiple balls of mud before transforming into a wolf and darting towards Nightingale. Nightingale saw this and exhaled a blast of fire from her mouth. The wolf jumped to the side, becoming a cheetah and pouncing for Nightingale. The dark red clone disappeared in a gust of wind and the cheetah became Rachel.

"I can't lose my mind in the process." Rachel said while gritting her teeth.

Kayla and Android went back and forth with punches. Kayla flew at high speeds and tackled the other girl into the cratered and dented wall. Kayla grabbed the arms of Android and began electrocuting her foe.

"I'm going to fry you!" Kayla called.

Connor smirked. "Well, I must say, you're not that bad looking, Blue Arrow. However, I kind of like the original."

"I am the original." Blue Arrow remarked.

"Well," Connor said revealing the staffs from earlier and extending the blades. "Can you do that?" The Blue Arrow stood quiet. "Didn't think so. And by the way, this is going to hurt. A lot."

Rory frowned as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Super strength, but no flight or star-bolts." Rory said. "That could work in my favor."

"Favor this!" Sparrow shouted as he attempted to descend on Rory with a kick.

Rory replied by firing a large blast of red energy towards Sparrow, knocking him away from the current Robin.

"I do favor it." Rory said as Sparrow slowly stood up. "Now, it's your turn!"

James crossed his arms. "You know the problem with cheap knockoffs? They are never better than the original." Jones growled. "What's that? You want something to eat? Sorry. All out." Jones slowly reverted to himself. "And that's what I was hoping you would do."

Nightingale glared at Rachel. "Look at you. Too pathetic to even admit your feelings." The wasp that was Rachel became herself. "You're pathetic if you think you can beat me."

"Why is that?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm better than you!" Nightingale shouted as she stomped onto the ground, creating a fissure that headed for Rachel.

"Impossible," Rachel said jumping out of harms way. When Rachel landed on the ground, Nightingale gasped. Rachel had now transformed into her counterpart. "Because I am you!"

The large cyborg known as Android fell onto the ground in front of Kayla. Kayla took her hands and pried open the armor to reveal the fragile girl inside of it.

"You were tough, but I'm tougher." Kayla said. "Now I have to go help my partners but you stay put."

Nightingale looked around her.

"The Blue Arrow has left the building." Connor said.

"Jones is virtually dead." James added.

"Sparrow is defeated." Rory said.

"And I've unplugged Android." Kayla said.

Rachel became herself. "Just one person left."

"You can't beat me! I'm unbeatable!" Nightingale shouted.

"I'll give you a thirty second head start." Rory said. Nightingale attempted to move, but her legs and arms had yet to revert back to their normal forms.

"Oh wow, look at there." Connor said loading his bow. "This is going to hurt."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Control Freak called appearing in front of them. "They can't lose! I carefully constructed them to win! I was the controller for crying out loud!"

"You must've forgotten that _I_ am the national champion at Cyber Monkeys Unlimited." Connor said. "I can defeat any of them faster than you could."

"Yeah right!" Control Freak said as the five chimps appeared once more. "Watch and learn how a true master works."

Before Control Freak could even start his match, Rory tackled him, knocking the master remote out of his hand.

"You have fun here, but I have had enough of video games for one day." Rory said. "Titans, let's go."

With a flash, the five Teen Titans were removed from the game. Control Freak stood up and brushed himself off.

"Stupid cheap knockoffs. I knew I should've made them better." Control Freak said.

"Cheap knockoffs, huh?" Control Freak looked to see his created alternates for the Teen Titans refreshed. Sparrow pointed at him. "How about we show you what we're made of."

"C-come on. You d-don't want to kill me now, do you?" Control Freak asked.

"Hello!" Connor said on the screen above the stadium. "Oh, Control Dude, I thought I should warn you that I put in the cheat for _unlimited_ health. So you can't die!" Control Freak groaned. "Have fun!"

"I hate the Titans!" Control Freak called as the five primates and the five dubbed Titans closed in on him.

* * *

James sighed, now wearing a black tee-shirt and jeans.

"Another day, another whacked out guy behind bars. Sort of." James said plopping onto the couch beside Kayla. "What a life."

"And to think that our day off got ruined by some kid and a weirdo." Connor said. "I don't even feel like playing the game now."

James shrugged closing his eyes. "I never did anyway."

"You know," Rory said sitting at the kitchen table. "We could always just take tomorrow off. No team training and stuff."

"Good." Connor and Kayla said in unison.

"Best idea you've had in your life Birdbrain." James said getting comfortable on the couch. He put his feet on the table, only for Rachel to swat them off. "Hey!"

"We don't need feet on the table that _I_ just cleaned. Especially those that could cut a hole in it." Rachel chastised as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Hey," Connor stated. "Was it me or were James's alter ego and Rachel's alter ego a little _too_ close?"

James's opened his eyes and glared at Connor.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked.

Connor shrugged. "I don't know. If I knew any better, I'd say it was a sign."

Kayla tapped her chin in thought. "They did seem a little buddy-buddy, if you know what I mean." Kayla then smirked. "Kind of like how that Ravager girl was all up on the real James."

"Kind of hard to imagine that you guys are supposed to be my friends." James said standing up, ignoring the snickers coming from Connor and Kayla. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"You do that." Rory said with a smirk. "We'll call you if something happens." James gave Rory a nonchalant wave and walked up the steps. "Come on guys, I think he's had enough. Even if he and Rachel-"

"They were our _opposites_, remember?" Rachel interrupted. "They represent the _opposite_ of us."

"So you must hate James a lot." Kayla said.

"No I-"

"So they were just alternate versions." Kayla interrupted.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Meaning they could represent what we really are." Kayla cut off Rachel again. "You choose."

"I'm going to lie down." Rachel said heading up the steps as well.

"Okay, it's official now." Kayla said hopping off of the couch. "Pay up Rory."

Rory sighed. "Fine. And remember, they don't hear a word of this."

"Deal." Connor and Kayla said in unison.

* * *

**Character Profile: Kayla Stone**

**Height:** 5'5"

**Weight:** 111 lbs.

**Hair Color:** Dark Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Codename: **Hornet

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Occupation:** Teen Titans

**Abilities/Powers: **Kayla possesses superhuman strength and is the second strongest Titan next to Rory. Her strength, like his, is also dependant on her current state of health. The more tired, beaten, and/or hungry she is, the weaker she becomes.

Kayla also has the ability to shrink into the size of a hornet, though she hardly uses this in her fighting. This allows her to access places that would be near unreachable to anyone at their normal height. In her shrunken size, she still has her superhuman strength, though it is now proportional to her size. So no matter how well rested and healthy she is, if she shrinks she will not be able to lift the same amount as she would if she was her regular size.

Kayla has the ability of flight. Her flying capabilities exceeds Rory's only because at full speed, she can still make precise turns without slowing down a bit. This ability becomes its max while she is in her shrunken state. Even while carrying someone, Kayla still has the ability to manuever anyway possible.

Kayla wears gauntlets on her hands that can do a variety of things. Most noticeably, the gauntlets generate electricity for her to shock/stun her opponent when she touches them. She usually uses the gauntlets for this purpose. However, the gauntlets also allows her to access any computer with plug-ins at the finger tips. This ability allows her to hack into a security system on-site, instead of having to override the system at Titans Tower.

Kayla is also a sligth technopath, seen from when she can turn her gauntlets on or off by just the thought of it. She also has a connection with the re-amped T-Car, which is hardly used since she can fly. Her mind can also process networking and decipher passwords at accelerate rates to the point where she has access to SHIELD computers to retrieve James's file.

Her hand-to-hand combat is a bit brash, seeing as she would rather pound or smash her opponents despite their size, speed, or strength. Once her first plan is gone, she then results to using her gauntlets to aid her. Albeit this reckless style of fighting, Kayla is quite smart and has mental memory capacity that belittles most of the computers she uses. If she sees her opponent fights once, she automatically remembers it for the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Control Freak had to be put in here somewhere, even if it was a small part. I promise to bring him back though. Gotta love Cable Lad. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It has been almost forever since I have uploaded one of these chapters. I will try to make sure that I upload more without the long delays. Again, sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Family Reunion Pt. I**

The first rays of sun washed over Jump City in a warm light. James enjoyed this by meditating on the roof of the building. Since Control Freak was locked away, he could actually watch TV without second thoughts. Then again, Cable Lad was out there somewhere.

James actually released a short laughter. Cable Lad. What a laugh.

"So this is what you do in the mornings." Rory said floating towards his cousin. "You know, I should've known. With all the noise that Kayla and Connor can cause, peace does seem like the best thing to wake up to."

"You out here to tell me something I don't know?" James asked.

"No." Rory said sitting beside James. "I came here to ask a question. You know a lot about me. I don't know anything at all about you but what we could find on the computer."

"I have a younger brother and a younger sister. Both of them seem to heal at accelerate rate, but my sister seems to have other abilities." James said. "I know that there is a man after me for my head."

"Your dad was Red X. Why didn't you follow in his footsteps?" Rory asked.

"I did at one point." James said. "My grandfather threw me into the Xavier Institute for trying to be a thief." James grinned slightly. "To be honest, I like beating the baddest of the bad because it's better than beating some goody-goody hero."

"You know, Rachel and the others are debating on whether you are or are not leaving after both Gizmo and Zero are apprehended." Rory said. "I, myself, believe that you'll stay."

James frowned. "Why?"

"When I was told that I would lead the new Teen Titans, I didn't like it at all." Rory said. "In fact, I was originally only to try it out for a couple of months. It's been two years since I began."

"And what does your personal experience have to do with me?" James asked.

"Just thought I'd tell you." Rory replied standing up. "Besides, we both know that you're not going to leave until you've defeated Ravager. And that might take a while."

"You're right." James said.

A sparrow transformed into Rachel as the girl landed on the roof.

"We have trouble." Rachel said to the two cousins.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

Rachel looked at James. "Wolverine."

* * *

James and Rory now stood in front of the large computer.

"I don't get it," Connor said. "Why's he so pissed about this Wolverine guy killing a few officers? Isn't that what all bad guys do?"

James growled and turned around quickly, grabbing Connor's collar in the process.

"That isn't Wolverine!" James retorted.

"Fine. Whatever. Just let go." Connor said.

"Why are you so ticked?" Kayla asked.

"Because the original Wolverine is my grandfather." James said releasing Connor. Connor was going to move until James's claws shot directly in front of his face. "It's where I get these from."

"He must be a caring man." Connor muttered.

"Wait a second," Rory said. "You said that the 'original' Wolverine is your granddad. Who is this guy?"

James retracted his claws. "My uncle."

The room grew noticeably quiet for a second as the team stared at James. James then turned and stared at the screen.

"I know you're going to disagree," James said to Rory, though his back was to him. "But I have to fight him alone."

"What? Are you crazy? Do you remember what happened last time? Ravager nearly-"

"This is different." James said. "This man… He attempted to kill my mom, twice, and my grandfather three times. They were both strong enough to beat him."

"I'm not letting you fight him alone." Rory said. "Titans, move!"

The other three Titans hesitated before doing what Rory ordered them to do. James turned to Rory, their eyes connecting.

"It's your death wish." James said.

* * *

Daken walked down the hall with a look of sheer hatred.

"You can't be here!" a guard shouted.

"Move." Daken said.

The guard pulled out a pistol. "Stop right there."

Daken continued to walk as the guard opened fire on him. The shots all hit their target, but Daken continued to walk. He finally made it to the guard and shoved two bone claws into the man's chest.

"I told you to move." Daken said before allowing the man to fall onto the ground. He retracted his claws and made it to the end of the hall where a closed door was. Kicking in, he stepped inside of the room. An aged man attempted to move across the room, but Daken's voice stopped him. "Don't move a muscle, Striker."

The man stopped. "Akihiro. I take it that you're here about-"

"His trigger scent. I want James's trigger scent." Daken said.

"Wh-what? Why would you want that?" Striker asked. "James's has potential to be far greater than any of you. Once he goes in his berserker rage, there is no telling what he can and will do."

"He'll fight until everything around him is dead. And that's exactly what I want." Daken replied.

"You're mad." Striker said.

Daken smirked. "I know."

* * *

_"No sign of him yet."_ Kayla said through the headpiece.

_"Hey, James, why not just sniff him out like everyone else?"_ Connor suggested.

James sighed. "I already told you. He can mask his scent."

_"So, your mom's brother is trying to kill you? Boy, and I thought Rory had a crazy family."_ Connor stated. _"Oh wait… You two are cousins, right?"_

_"Connor shut up! I can't think!"_ Kayla snapped.

_"Okay. Alright. Sheesh."_ Connor said.

_"James, the northern sector has been closed off."_ Rory said. _"Do you know anything within the city that he would want? A weapon? A person? A diamond?"_

"No. No one but me." James replied.

_"And so you're going to let yourself stay in the opening like a sitting duck. Good plan."_ Rachel said.

"Hey, no one told you guys to come out here with me." James said. "So keep your little comments to yourself."

_"There's a bank robbery I have to attend to. I'll check in later."_ Rory said.

_"Right."_ Kayla said. _"Alright James, what's the plan?"_

James froze before dodging a bullet that was intended for his head.

"Found him." James said into the headpiece.

_"We're on our way."_ Rachel replied.

James now stood on the roof with Daken, the two having more of a glaring contest.

"Take off that cursed mask. My father wore it. Not his wannabe grandson." Daken said.

James removed the mask. "Mom told me you were bitter about how close she and Granddad were. It's not surprise that you would be jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous." Daken said before pointing at James. "You and your mother are nothing but obstacles in my way. Obstacles that I will remove, one by one."

"Obstacles in front of what, exactly?" James asked.

"None of your business." Daken said extending his two dorsal claws in each hand. "Are you ready nephew?"

James shot his three claws out. "I've been ready for this since the day you tried to give my mother a bloody abortion."

"Before we do this," Daken said, sensing Rachel, Connor, and Kayla coming towards them. Daken pulled at a small vial. "Let's get rid of everyone first."

"What is-"

Kayla, Connor and Rachel landed on the roof, as a mist covered the area before dissolving into the air. Rachel growled.

"What was that?" Kayla asked.

"I… I don't know." Rachel said holding her head. "But it's… It's strong and… It's messing with me bad."

James closed his eyes, his claws in his hands and feet coming out to their full length. He opened his eyes that had a soulless appearance to them. Daken grinned.

"Perfect." Daken said getting into a stance.

James let out a feral shout as he came for Daken. The two met with Daken's claws blocking James's. James used momentum to spin, attempting to gut Daken with the claws in his right foot. Daken was able to dodge before putting space between himself and James. James pursued Daken in a drunken rage.

"Whoa, I've never seen him like this before." Kayla said.

"Me neither." Connor said before Rachel dropped to her knees, holding her head in pain. "Hey Rachel, is everything alright?"

"I… I have to get out of here." Rachel said. "Something is affecting me… It's a scent that I've never smelled before."

"I don't smell anything." Connor said.

"It makes me… Want to kill…" Rachel stated.

Kayla frowned. "Wait a sec… Maybe that's what's wrong with James. This scent is driving him insane."

"How do we stop it?" Connor asked.

"I don't know." Kayla said.

Daken took a running start and jumped into the air, clearing the leap to the building across the street. He smirked at the feral and enraged James.

"Come on. I know you can do that too." Daken said retrieving a pistol.

James growled before leaping into the air. Daken quickly took aim and fired, hitting James directly in the center of his forehead. The shot caused James to fall directly into the street below.

"James!" Kayla called.

Kayla and Connor went to the edge of the building to see James lying in the center of the street.

"He's out for the count." Connor said before their teammate jumped onto his feet. "Or not."

"Hey kid, are you okay?" a cop asked before James slashed the man in half.

"What is he doing?" Connor shouted.

"I don't know. But we have to help." Kayla said before flying down to the streets where the people scattered away from the delusional teen mutant.

Connor went to move before Rachel calmed to him.

"Connor…" Rachel said to him. "Remember when we trained and I transformed into James?" Connor nodded and moved towards her. "Well… He rubbed off on me." Connor frowned. "Get away. Fast."

"What?" Connor asked before Rachel transformed into a large slender red dragon. "WHEN'D YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?"

The large creature let out a hiss before swatting Connor with one of its front claws, sending the archer flying off of the building. Connor's eyes went wide as he went falling backwards. That is before he felt someone grab him.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"About time." Connor said before Rory landed on a separate roof.

"What's going on? Kayla and James are tearing up half of the town and I come to find you fighting a dragon." Rory said.

"That dragon is Rachel." Connor explained. "That guy, James's uncle, shot some mist that made him go all killer mode and then Rachel transformed into a large dragon."

"I see." Rory said. "Go help Kayla. I'll take down Rachel."

"And just how-" Connor was cut off by Rory flying off. "Great. Now I have to go against the insane guy."

* * *

Kayla growled in frustration. "Alright James, I'm done giving you freebies!"

James pounced for Kayla who punched him with all her might, a spark coming from the connection of her fist and his face. James flew backwards and collided into a car, the car alarm going off on contact.

"How long can he keep this up?" Kayla asked herself as James stood on his feet, shaking his head.

Kayla saw James coming for her again. She took flying, having him following her. She shrunk and flew higher into the air, believing that he would not target what he could not see.

She was wrong.

James grabbed a nearby motorcycle and hurled it towards Kayla's position. Kayla dodged the motorcycle before darting towards James. She became her normal size and tackled him, slamming him into the brick wall of a building. She quickly retreated, but not fast enough.

"Let go!" Kayla shouted as James had an iron grip on her leg.

James hurled Kayla into the same wall she had just tackled him into. He went to stab her before his body stopped completely. He turned around and slashed an arrow in half.

"That could've gone better." Connor said to himself as he stood across the street, reloading his bow. "That's right James. Come to daddy."

Connor took aim and shot the arrow again at James. He was thoroughly surprised when James dodged it until he remembered the other boy's sixth scent. Connor then began ducking and dodging all of James's wild swings and swipes.

"James… Stop… Being… Stupid… Snap… Out… Of… It… Before… I … Have… To… Kill… You!" Connor said as he dodged James's claws.

James went to slash at Connor again before Kayla landed a powerful punch that knocked the boy clear into the windshield of a car.

"Told you I was done playing." Kayla said. "Where's Rachel?"

"Funny thing you should mention that. Remember-" Connor was interrupted by a powerful blast of fire that knocked Rory out of the sky into the street. "There's Rachel."

"What?" Kayla gasped as James stood up once more. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we have to get them out of the city before they do more harm." Rory said standing up. "I'll lead Rachel out. You two get James to follow you. We're going to take them to the tower. Go!"

Rory flew off, hitting the large dragon with several star-bolts. Kayla and Connor looked at James.

"Well, here goes nothing." Kayla said.

"I really wish I could fly." Connor stated.

* * *

Daken looked down at the destruction he had unleashed, a wicked grin on his face.

"Come to me, Laura." Daken said to himself.

"Hey! You! Get on the ground, now!" a female officer shouted.

Daken turned to her and sighed heavily.

"You should put the gun down. You're safe now." Daken said.

The woman did as she was told and smile.

"I'm so glad that I found you." she said hugging him. "I feel so safe."

"I bet you do." Daken said before stabbing her directly in her heart.

* * *

"Almost there." Rory said as he spotted Rachel coming towards him. He turned to see Kayla and Connor leading James towards the coastline. "This is good. Now we can fight them without worry."

Rachel plunged underwater, causing Rory to grow a bit worried. He had no clue she could swim in that form. But, he simply rose higher in the air and prepared his hands for a star-bolt.

"Come on Rachel. Snap out of this." Rory muttered before a large stream of fire shot for him. Rory dodged it.

"Hey Rory! Little help?" Connor called.

Rory went to aid his teammates before a large tail shot from beneath the water and swatted him away.

"This is bad." Kayla said. "I'm getting tired and he just keeps coming and coming."

"Then let me help." Kayla and Connor were both thoroughly surprised when Rose landed in-between them and James. She produced two swords. "Don't tell my father about this."

"Uh…" Connor and Kayla replied in unison.

James came for Rose who began to block his claws with her swords. Kayla and Connor watched in astonishment as the girl was able to keep up with James's strikes. However, James began to gain the upper hand and Rose began to step backwards.

"Should we help her?" Kayla asked.

Connor shrugged. "I'm trying to see if it's a good thing that James stabs her or not."

Rose then slashed James's arm with a sword, causing him to growl in agony. Taking the brief moment of pain as an opening, she stepped to him and kissed him deeply.

"No way…" Connor stated, his eyes growing wide.

"Rachel's going to be so pissed." Kayla added.

Rose ended the kiss and stepped away. James seemed to swagger a bit before collapsing on the ground. Rose took out a capsule and tossed it towards Kayla, who caught it.

"Antidote." Rose said before walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" Kayla called, stopping the other girl. "Why'd you do that?"

"Two reasons. Reason one, I want to fight James one-on-one with no strings attached. Even if he is induced by his trigger scent. No interruptions." Rose said. "And reason two, I hear that I'm his first kiss. Simple as that."

With that, the girl continued to walk towards the city where the mayhem began.

"All we need is to do is get Rachel out of the water." Connor said. "But how?"

"Hold this." Kayla said handing Connor the capsule. She cracked her knuckles before wiggling her fingers and plunging them underwater. Connor saw lightning dancing on the water's surface before Rachel's head shot up, hissing and roaring in pain. "Now Connor!"

"Right." Connor said tying the capsule onto an arrow. "This is for earlier."

Connor shot the arrow towards Rachel. Even while in pain, the large dragon snapped its jaws on the arrow, swallowing it.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Connor asked.

"I don't know." Kayla said before Rachel slowly became herself. "I think so."

Rory flew towards Rachel, rubbing his sore head as she floated on the water.

"Let's take them back inside." Rory said. "We're going to have to explain this to the cops later."

"Right." Kayla said.

* * *

James groaned. His head was pounding. It was just like the time he was nine and was tampering with things he should not have. Of course, his professor, Emma Frost, was able to subdue him and the headache, but now it felt worse.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to see Rachel lying on a bed next to him. His eyes widened in fear. Did he hurt her while in his enraged state? Was she okay? He used his senses to tell him of his surroundings. She did not smell like a dead person, so she must be alive.

"Hey, he's awake." Kayla said.

"Kayla… What happened to Rachel?" James asked as he sat up.

"She got whiff of that stuff your uncle had." Kayla said. "She transformed into a large dragon and rampaged with you."

James laughed a bit. "Sensitive Rachel went berserk? That's pretty funny. Just wish I remembered any of it."

"What was that?" Kayla asked.

James's smile disappeared as he stared at the floor.

"It was my trigger scent. One of the few things that I'm not immune to." James said. "When I smell it or if it gets into my system, I go into a rage and attack everyone and everything within my line of sight. The only safe way to defeat me is to have a telepath enter my mind. It's the only time when I'm unable to block telepaths."

"What?" Kayla said.

"Normally, I can try to fight off someone invading my mind. But when my thoughts are clouded, such as when I'm in pure rage, I'm not focused on that. It becomes a terrible weakness." James said. James then rubbed his jaw. "Though from experience, I can pretty much tell what happened to me. Like a super-powered fist enhanced with electricity knocking me senseless."

Kayla smiled. "Sorry about that. I had to stop you from killing the civilians someway." James seemed to grow sadder about the statement. "Hey, you weren't yourself back then. Don't blame yourself."

"This always happens." James said as he swung his legs over his bed. "I have to get out of here before the cops come. I need SHIELD to stop them from-"

"You're not going anywhere." Rory said standing in the doorway. "We're a team. We'll handle them like one." James sighed. "Besides, you're my cousin. I wouldn't have you going down for something out of your control."

"Thanks." James said before Rachel began to stir. "Question. How did you guys get the antidote?"

"Ravager." Rory replied with a smirk.

James blinked. "Okay… And how did it get into my system?"

"She kissed you." Rory said. James gaped like a fish, causing Rory to laugh.

"What? No way! Why didn't you stop her Birdbrain?" James shouted.

"Well, she was helping." Rory said. "Besides, you're healed, day's save, and we all ended up being mostly unharmed. Plus, I didn't think you'd object since the two of you obviously have a thing going on."

"I do not have a thing with that criminal!" James yelled.

"My head…" Rachel said as she sat up. She looked around her. "Rory? Kayla? James? What happened?"

"You took a hit of James's trigger scent. You've been out for a while now." Kayla explained.

"Did I… Did I do something bad?" Rachel asked.

"If you minus you rampaging through the city in the form of a fire-breathing dragon, then no, you did nothing wrong." Connor said as he entered the room, moving past both Rory and Kayla to the two beds. He pointed at James. "And you almost slashed me with those claws!"

"Connor, this isn't what they want to hear after going in a rage." Rory said. "Leave them alone."

"Not until I hear them say sorry." Connor said. "I have burns and cuts from two people who are supposed to be my friends!"

"You're so annoying." James said as he stood up. "And I'm not apologizing for attacking you only because you probably deserved it."

"He tried to shoot you with an arrow. Again." Kayla said.

"See? You deserved it." James said.

"Before you go out there," Rory said. "I called for back-up. Just incase you go in your crazed state again."

"Who is it?" James asked.

"It's more of a 'her'." Connor said.

James walked out of the room and stopped directly in front of his mother, Laura Wayne.

"M-mom?" James said.

"Hey son." Laura said. "How about we take out your uncle?"

* * *

**Character Profile:**** Connor Harper**

**Height:** 5'5"

**Weight:** 125 lbs.

**Hair Color:** Orange

**Eye Color:** Grey

**Codename: **Speedy

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Male

**Occupation:** Teen Titans

**Abilities/Powers: **Connor is the only current member without any mutant/metahuman ability. Instead, Connor is a proficient archer like everyone else that has dawned the nickname, Speedy. He has a variety of arrows used for certain situations, including arrows that release knock-out gas, arrows with boxing gloves in place of the arrow head, and arrows equipped with a flash grenade. Connor's aim is not greater than his predecessor yet, but his aim is rapidly growing.

Connor also has a pair of retractable swords hidden within two small staffs. Due to his mother being Cheshire, Connor is well skilled in using them and normally uses them when he must kill his opponent. These swords are only used as a last resort against an opponent who fights close range.

He is well adapt in assassination techniques, using his arrows and blades to help him finish his opponents off. With the help of his smokescreens, Connor is able to either move in range to use his swords or move out of range to fire his arrow at a safe distance. He is also experienced in using other weapons such as ninja stars, darts, and throwing knives, as well as poisons.

Like James, Connor also has a few criminal skills, such as breaking and entering. He was also taught martial arts by his mother, Jade Nguyen (Cheshire), and father, Roy Harper (Red Arrow). This gives him the ability to go toe-to-toe with an enraged James without taking many blows. He is also quite agile and has reflexes better than someone his age, as well as many adults. Due to his training, his endurance, speed, and strength is higher than someone his size and age. These skills have gained the attention of Slade, who wants Connor to join his team against the Titans.

Connor also has great detective skills, though not on par with Rory's. Also, because of his training with his mother, Connor is also able to mask emotions, though he does not while with friends off-duty.


End file.
